Phanesty Starr Ø
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: A story about 4 friends bound together by a common losse of there parents and to eventully find the commom killer of their parents. R
1. Chapter 1

It's an ancient world, where the pokemon are in sync with nature and modern technology is about 2500 years away. In a quiet village in a lush green valley the fiery sun peeks inside clouds as local residents take part in their daily activities. Unknowing that this was the day where their entire lives, and entire world would change forever.

"Terra can you please get your father from the fields?"

Just then a ruby red Groudon around the age of 10 came out of the hut and quickly ran out to the fields calling his friend Hydra another Groudon but a darker blue. It was about a mile walk so they decided to take the long way around the valley. As they were chasing each other, from the corner of Hydra's eye a cloud of dust appeared. It became larger and it seemed to be a hoard of warriors of some sort on horseback. They immediately ran to Terra dad and said "Teron Teron! There appears to be a group of some sort moving towards us! Do you know anything about it?"

He looked puzzled and said "No the Akkaiadon (Ahh-ki-a-DON) village is not expecting anyone. Be we should go back to the village to make sure everything is alright."

So Hydra, Terra, and Teron ran back to the village and told the local residents about the foreign travelers. But one by one they were put down and no one was expecting company. They dismissed the travelers as nothing to worry about as they all went home.

That night as Teron was about to go to sleep and piercing shriek shot across the village. Bolting out of his house with no little then a pocketknife he realized the travelers he'd dismissed to be friendly were now burning down his village. Running up the one of them he shouted "What are you doing?!" Without even looking the faceless warrior replied "To rid the world of it's impurities of the Akkaiadon, Rannika, Moonplace, and Cirrace tribes." "But why?!"

"Because of Tyrant orders."

Then the rest of the force came and started raiding homes and murdering innocent pokemon. When word finally got the Terra's mother she grabbed him and Hydra and said "Listen go and escape. Run as far away as you can from here!"

"But why…?"

"Just do it! Now go!"

Both Terra and Hydra ran of into the forest and into the night.

The next day they returned and the smell of wood burning streaked the cool air. When they returned to their village nothing was left. Just smoldering piles of ash were left of a once peaceful and lively village.

"Oh no…" Hydra started.

"No everything is gone! It's over the village the tribe…!"

"Well maybe some of then survived…"

They searched around the surrounding area and didn't find anything. Losing hope they searched the ghost town of their village. Burned bodies of faceless people littered the streets and when they got to Terra's house they saw the worst. Both Terra and Hydra's mother and father had been what looked like brutally murdered.

"No…Not…" Hydra trying to be strong blinked back tears.

Terra then quietly said "I'll hunt them forever. No matter what. Even if it takes me the rest of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a decade has gone by sense Terra and Hydra's town had burned down. Now 18 years old, their hearts greatly hardened and scarred by running a hiding. With little more then an animal pelted fighter/warrior outfits. Terra with a curved blade and Hydra with two hooked-like icepick weapons with little medicine knowledge, they were traveling they saw on the horizon a burning village. Using their scarred feet they ran as fast as the wind to the burning village. They recognized the village as a Rannika/Moonplace nomadic tribe. It looked like they were too late. Bruised and bloody bodies burnished the barren landscape. (Ahh to many words with "b"!) "Terra… We were too late…" Hydra said.

"I know… But if we…"

"Is someone there?" Someone about 100 yards away called out to them sounding desperate.

Them both running over to the pile of rubble they pushed aside the burned remains. Pulling out of the rubble a Rannika tribe Rayquaza and another Rayquaza from the Moonplace tribe appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" I'm so glad you came!" The shiny Rayquaza said. "My partner Forest is badly injured and I was trapped underneath the rubble!"

"Your ok… Your ok." Hydra said trying to calm her down.

The shiny Rayquaza then pulled the other one out and laid him on the ground. She examined him and saw one of him arms was badly broken and a bad infection on his abdomen. She pulled a few bottles out of her bag and rubbed it one his open wound. "Oh I'm really sorry of the informal introduction. Mine's name is Moonstone. But sometimes people call me Eclipse. But only people who really know me." Then the other Rayquaza 'Forest' winced because of the pain in his side and said "Gah! Moonstone! Why?!"

"Because! Your badly hurt and need my medical help!"

"Medical help?" Hydra said.

"Yeah I'm a very experienced a medicine girl/women whatever you want to call me. But the ironic thing is that I am always in very frail health."

About an hour later when Forest came to his senses and everyone was cleaned off Moonstone then asked about Terra and Hydra.

"Well…" Terra started "This is Hydra. And I am Terra we are both from the Akkaiadon tribe and have traveled all over the world. And our town was burned down by the exact same people as us I think."

"Yes the Tyrant Rendrasa's orders."

Both Terra and Hydra looked down at Moonstone's body. It was covered In various tattoos and scars. Her entire costume was comprised of black leather and other belts and chains. "What are you looking at?" She spat.

"Oh umm nothing…"

"I know don't look at me I know I'm not pretty and don't comment at me. And I hate when guys ask me for a pill for Viagra. I don't have anything like that."

"What's Viagra?" Terra asked.

"Umm never mind." Moonstone said. "Anyway don't stare at my boobs either."

"Umm… ok…"

"And then those people came and burned everything down."

"I know… Moonstone."

"Umm seeing that you have no home umm now… do you want to travel with us?"

Moonstone and Forest looked at Terra and Hydra with a smile and 'We'd love too get into your problems and have a adventure and have relationships and fight Yendrasa's army with you and get revenge.'


End file.
